Freezing Friendship (SLG85 Bad Ending)
by yuki332
Summary: Traduction du magnifique fanmade de Sarielle en fanfiction ! :3 Si Mathieu avait écouté le Docteur Frédéric et qu'il avait décidé d'oublier ses personnalités, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?


[Cet OS a été uploadé ! Il y a donc moins de faute et il y a eu certains changements sur les tournures de phrases etc. Mais l'histoire reste la même bien entendu. Enjoy ! ]

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Je sais ça fait un moment que j'avais pas posté mais voila, c'est fait !**

**Je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction, un OS, qui est tirée du fanmade de Sarielle (avec son autorisation bien sur !) ! ^^ ("SLG -Episode 85 - Bad ending" sur YouTube, lien disponible sur mon profil ^^)(si vous l'avez pas vu, je vous conseille fortement de le faire ! (avant ou après avoir lu la fic', à vous de voir ;) ) il est génial ^^)**

**Donc, je vous fait une mini-introduction:**

**La fic' commence à la fin de l'**_**épisode 85**_**, lorsque Mathieu Sommet est face au personnage du docteur Frédéric et qu'il dit la phrase inoubliable "Essaye un peu de me tuer doc" (celui/celle qui a oublié, levé la main, que ma pelle vous fasse un bisou sur le front). La suite est tirée du **_**fanmade de Sarielle**_**, comme dit précédemment. Il y a juste la dernière partie que j'ai rajouté.**

_**Chaque partie (séparée par un trait) signifie "un changement de personnage"**_ **si on peut dire. C'est ce que j'ai utilisé lorsque je passe de la "vie réelle" à "ce qui se passe dans la tête de Mathieu".**

**Je crois que j'ai rien oublié de préciser...**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère de tout coeur que cette fic' vous plaira ! ^^**

* * *

\- Essaye un peu de me tuer Doc. HAAaaa !... hinn !...

Le docteur se leva, regarda vers un coin du plafond en secouant doucement la tête en signe de négation puis sortit par la porte, laissant Mathieu seul, assis sur sa chaise. Sa tête dans ses mains, s'agrippant les cheveux, se parlant à lui-même, n'osant pas croire un mot de ce que le docteur lui avait dit, malgré les preuves qu'il avait pu lui montrer. Il faisait des gestes, tapotait la table, se cachant la bouche de ses mains, les passants une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux. En essayant de trouver une explication. En essayant de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il entendait une voix parler, hors de la pièce, mais il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, trop occupé à réfléchir sur lui-même.

\- Entrée numéro 57, Docteur Frédéric. Malgré une amélioration temporaire, le patient rechute inévitablement. Je préconise un traitement extrême. Plus de décor. Plus de meuble. Plus de caméra. Plus d'internet. Note personnel : Ce patient est dangereux, instable, et nocif. Je préconise donc que le susnommé Mathieu Sommet ne sorte jamais de notre asile.

Mathieu se tripotait les mains. Toujours assis sur sa chaise. Levant les yeux, essayant de comprendre les paroles que Frédéric lui avait dites plus tôt. Il n'était donc pas chez lui ? Il était interné depuis sept mois ? Et ses personnalités ? Elles n'étaient que dans sa tête ? Il regarda autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Et il l'aperçu. Dans un coin supérieur. Devant le décor de Salut les Geeks.

Il se leva et s'en approcha. Il était devant et regardait la surface brillante de la lentille. Il s'avança encore un peu. Son visage exprimait de la peine et de la tristesse. Il voyait son reflet. La caméra était devant lui. Elle bougeait, semblait zoomer sur lui. Il était donc malade et ne le savait pas ? Il était perdu, ne savant plus quoi penser. Mais une question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Où se trouvaient ses amis à présent ?

* * *

\- MATHIEU !

Le Geek frappa une nouvelle fois contre la vitre qui était apparue depuis quelques jours. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il appelait son hôte, les larmes aux yeux. En vain. Mathieu était de l'autre côté, dos à lui, regardant vers le bas. Sans doute en train de penser. Maître Panda, le Hippie et le Patron étaient derrière le gamer, réfléchissant à une solution pour contacter leur créateur.

\- Mathieu…

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Mathieu vêtu de rouge. Il s'appuya contre la vitre et réussit à articuler entre deux sanglots :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans lui ? Est-ce que…

Un reniflement bruyant résonna dans la cage de verre.

\- Est-ce-que on va…

La suite de la phrase ne vint pas. Il fut impossible pour le Geek de la prononcer. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui arriverait si Mathieu les abandonnait, mais il refusait d'admettre qu'ils pourraient tous mourir si le youtubeur se soignait et cessait de croire en leur existence. Il sentit une main bienveillante se poser sur son épaule. C'était le Mathieu en kigurumi.

\- On est tous coincés ici pour le moment. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on s'en sortira. Après tout, c'est Mathieu ! Il est plein de surprise ! Avec lui, on peut jamais prédire ce qui va se passer !

\- Mais et si… si on attendait justement qu'il fasse quelque chose mais qu'on avait tort ? et s'il ne faisait rien ?

Maître Panda voulait rassurer le Geek mais ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il enchaîna quand même, un peu moins sûr de lui :

\- Écoutes, on trouvera un moyen de communiquer de nouveau avec lui. Il faut juste qu'on y croit et qu'on ne baisse pas les bras.

Il regarda le Patron et le Hippie qui était un peu plus loin. Le Hippie n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la gravité de la situation. Quant au Patron, il avait entendu le discours de Maître Panda et n'y croyait pas un mot. Qu'il ne lui demande pas de soutenir son idée. En plus, on voyait bien qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. L'homme en noir regarda vers son originel, qui était à présent atteint de maux de tête, sa main reposant sur son front avant de regarder en face de lui.

\- Tiens, dis la voix grave. Regardez qui voilà.

Toutes les personnalités reportèrent leur attention sur Mathieu. Le docteur Frédéric était à côté de lui. Ils voyaient ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à eux.

\- Il est en train de le convaincre de se soigner cet enfoiré ! Eh Mathieu ! MATHIEU ! Ne l'écoutes pas c'est un piège !

Le Panda hurlait mais Mathieu ne l'entendait pas.

* * *

Mathieu était en face du docteur, et semblait réfléchir. Comme à son habitude, il avait sa main devant sa bouche. Frédéric lui tendit une main, tout en souriant et en parlant. Le schizophrène regarda cette main sans bouger.

\- Grâce à ce traitement, tu iras mieux ! Cela se ressentira probablement dans tes vidéos et tu gagneras surement des milliers d'abonnés ! Penses à tous ces gens qui te trouvent totalement stupide à te parler à toi-même : ils seront sans doute bluffés par ton rétablissement ! Tu ne pourras qu'être plus populaire ! Laisse de côté tes « personnalités ». Les gens n'en veulent pas. Et tu vaux mieux que ça.

Le youtubeur regardait toujours la main de l'homme. Disait-il vrai ? Irait-il vraiment mieux s'il acceptais de se faire soigner ? Et s'il sombrait dans la folie à cause du traitement ? Et ses amis ? Après tous les bons moments passés ensemble, après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pouvait-il vraiment les abandonner?... Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

\- J'irais mieux ? Mais eux ? Comment ils iront ? Ils ne supporteront jamais le traitement… Et s'ils survivaient… ils m'en voudraient… ce sont mes amis… N'est-ce pas docteur ? Je ne peux pas les abandonner…

Il releva la tête et regarda Frédéric dans les yeux. Celui-ci le regardait également. A travers ces lunettes, on pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient doux. Cela lui donnait un air rassurant.

\- C'est justement pour cela qu'il faut que tu prennes ces médicaments. Je te l'ai déjà dit Mathieu. Ces « personnes » n'existent pas. Elles viennent de ton esprit. Elles n'ont rien de réel. Tu comprends ? Prends ma main. Elle te protégera.

Mathieu hésita encore un instant, puis tendit une main tremblante vers celle du docteur. Finalement, il la serra.

* * *

Ils l'avaient vu. Ils l'avaient tous vu. Mathieu, main dans la main avec le « docteur ». Ils l'avaient vu, et c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Mathieu, leur ami, avait décidé de se débarrasser d'eux. Il était protégé par la main de Frédéric qui était sur son épaule. Ils le voyaient être pris dans ses bras, tandis qu'eux étaient piégés derrière cette vitre indestructible, ne pouvant rien faire de plus que les regarder s'éloigner.

\- J'les laisserai pas faire. Il va voir, Mathieu, qu'on existe. Il va comprendre qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans nous.

Le Patron les regardait partir. Il les suivait des yeux en se demandant pourquoi Mathieu avait serré la main de cet homme. Qu'avait-il pu lui dire pour qu'il la prenne de son plein gré ? Son créateur était-il aussi faible que ça ?

Il ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

Et il remarqua que le docteur regardait vers lui.

Que voulait-il à Mathieu ? Pourquoi lui ?

Son visage s'assombrit derrière ses lunettes noirs et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il le fusilla du regard, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. L'homme en noir, lui, le voyait, et cette personne qui se faisait appeler « docteur Frédéric » ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il le haïssait.

* * *

Mathieu ouvrit doucement les yeux, sortant d'un sommeil de plomb. Il était allongé sur un lit et avait mal à la tête. Il se redressa en position assise et porta une de ses mains à son front. « _Où est-ce que je suis ?_ » fut la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il entendit un bruit à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait. Il regarda en direction d'où il provenait et il le vit, assis sur une chaise contre le mur. Le docteur Frédéric. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire.

\- Mathieu tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le patient baissa le regard. Avait-il bien fait de serrer la main de cet homme ? Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait sur lui était qu'il faisait partit du « Lions Clubs » et qu'il était docteur… et ce n'était même pas sûr. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta donc de regarder les draps blancs dans lesquels il avait dormit. Il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être allongé ici. Il regarda la pièce, elle était blanche. Et vide.

\- Je t'ai déposé tes cachets sur ta table de chevet, dit Frédérique en montrant le petit gobelet posé à côté de la lampe. Prends les deux maintenant. Tous les matins et tout le soir ce sera deux. Et un seul le midi. Vu la gravité de ta maladie, il te faut un traitement extrême.

Mathieu regarda à l'endroit indiqué et y trouva effectivement les médicaments. Dans le petit gobelet était placé deux gélules de couleur rouge et rose. Il se risqua à demander :

\- Ça serait possible d'avoir un bol de café ?

C'était ça dont il avait besoin. Un grand bol de bon café bien chaud. Avec son chat sur les genoux. En train de traîner sur YouTube.

\- Non, pas de café. C'est mauvais pour ton rétablissement.

Le café ? Mauvais ? Il savait que sa question avait été stupide… mais n'avait pas imaginé une telle réponse. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir s'en passer pendant un moment. Il reporta son attention sur les cachets bicolores et les attrapa. Il les regarda attentivement. Il n'avait jamais vu de médicament de cette couleur. Il ressemblait à des bonbons… Mais quels effets auront-ils sur lui ? Et… sur ses amis ?...

Il visionna la tête de chacun d'entre eux. Le Geek, innocent, trouillard et pleurnicheur. Le Patron, dérangé, pervers et criminel. Le Hippie, défoncé, heureux et ailleurs. Maître Panda, mignon, joyeux et chanteur… Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Ils le détesteront s'il avalait ces médicaments…

Puis il se rappela les paroles du docteur. Ils sortaient tous de son imagination.

Il ferma les yeux, et, sous le regard de Frédéric, avala les cachets d'un trait.

Le docteur était toujours assis sur sa chaise, un sourire collé aux lèvres, regardant Mathieu à travers ses lunettes.

Le malade regardait le gobelet vide et se demanda s'il avait bien fait de les avaler.

Un terrible mal de tête le pris d'un coup. Sa migraine le reprit avec une telle puissance qu'il se couvrit le visage de sa main en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncé sous la douleur. « _J'ai… mal…_ ». Il avait l'impression qu'on lui tapait à l'intérieur de la tête et qu'elle allait exploser.

* * *

Un nouveau coup frappa la vitre avec violence.

\- HE ! MATHIEU ! REGARDE UN PEU PART ICI !

Le Patron tapait avec force contre la vitre en essayant d'appeler son créateur qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Dos à lui, il était assis par terre, les genoux sous son menton.

\- SALOPARD TU VA REPONDRE À LA FIN ?!

Il s'apprêta à frapper une énième fois la vitre mais son bras fut retenu. Le Patron regarda ce qui le retenait et reconnu le Panda.

\- Arrête de t'énerver contre cette vitre. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

\- Si justement. Elle nous a tous enfermé ici. Résultat, on est condamné à mourir.

Il voulut donner un autre coup sur la vite mais Maître Panda l'arrêta de nouveau :

\- On a un problème beaucoup plus grave que cette cage de verre. Regarde.

Il montra le Geek et le Hippie qui étaient à quelques mètres derrière lui. Le Geek regardait ses mains avec un visage apeuré. Le Patron les regarda à son tour. Elles semblaient très pâles. C'est alors que quelque chose d'anormal se produisit. Les mains du gamer devinrent translucides. Elles étaient en train de disparaître. Le Geek se tourna vers les autres personnalités en poussant un cri horrifié, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Voilà donc ce qui nous attend… repris Maître Panda d'une voix brisée. Disparaître petit à petit puis totalement, comme si nous n'avions jamais existé…

\- On ne finira pas comme ça, dis la voix rauque du Patron. On n'est pas faible.

\- Toi peut-être. Mais le Geek a déjà commencé à disparaître. Bientôt se sera au tour du Hippie. Puis le mien. Et tu y passeras sûrement aussi.

Le Geek se mit à pleurer bruyamment en entendant ces paroles.

\- Il peut pas nous abandonner comme ça ! *snif* On est ses amis ! *snif* C'est notre ami aussi ! *snif* Il-il ne peut pas… il m'avait même o-offert un nouveau Pikachu… *snif* c'est notre ami… *snif* pas vrai ?... Il est notre ami, il ne peut pas… J'veux p-pas y croire… *snif* Co-comment Mathieu peut nous f-faire ça ?

L'homme en noir le regarda. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter. Il l'interrompit :

\- Détrompe-toi gamin. C'est plus Mathieu.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter d'une voix sombre :

\- C'est l'homme qui veut nous tuer.

Suite à ça, il tourna la tête vers la barrière infranchissable et fixa le youtubeur à travers ses lunettes. L'ursidé demanda d'une voix désespérée :

\- Tu crois qu'on a encore une chance de s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- A ton avis, à quoi il pense ? Tu crois qu'il regrette ?

\- Regrette quoi ? Il est sûrement en train d'imaginer une façon de terminer son traitement plus rapidement, pour pouvoir recommencer ses vidéos tranquillement. Bien au chaud. Chez nous.

Il marqua une pause avant de rectifier:

\- Chez lui.

Puis il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, laissant un long silence pesant, avant de terminer sa phrase d'un ton glacial.

\- Sans nous.

* * *

Mathieu porta sa main droite à son front. Il était réveillé depuis quelques minutes mais ne pouvait pas se lever. Il fermait les yeux sous la douleur que lui procurait son crâne. Elle devenait insupportable. C'était le deuxième jour mais Mathieu n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le docteur Frédéric lui avait dit que c'était normal, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'il devait continuer le traitement.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et regarda les médicaments bicolores, dans leur petit gobelet en plastique. Frédéric les posait toujours au même endroit. Le patient pris son courage à deux mains et s'assit dans le lit blanc. Sa vue se brouillait par moment, supportant difficilement le mal de tête. « _Combien de temps va encore durer cet enfer ?_ » se répétait-il une fois de plus, sa main toujours collée sur son front.

Il regarda la table de chevet. Sa vue se brouilla fortement, accompagnée d'une grosse migraine. Avait-il bien vu ? A côté des médicaments… oui, elles étaient bien là. Ou alors, était-ce encore un tour de son imagination ? « _On dirait…_ ». Il regarda encore. Une paire de lunettes noires était posée là. Mathieu tendit une main tremblante vers elles, malgré sa migraine qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Il les prit et les regarda attentivement, sa tête tambourinant de plus belle. « M_ais c'est… Impossible… c'est… les lunettes du Patron ?..._ ». Une voix grave résonna dans sa tête. « _Et ouais gamin. Ça t'étonne ?_ ». Le malade fixait les lunettes qu'il tenait fermement puis parcouru la pièce du regard.

\- Toi ?!

Le Patron était dans l'encadrement de la porte et fixait Mathieu. Sans ses lunettes, il était beaucoup plus expressif. Son regard transperçait le schizophrène.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu… hey !

Il c'était détourné et partait, n'écoutant aucun mot du petit youtubeur.

\- Attends !

Mathieu se leva de son lit en quelques secondes et courut jusqu'à la porte. Personne. L'homme en noir était déjà parti. « _Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ?_ ». Le malade resta debout, à côté de la porte. Il était toujours resté dans son lit, sans jamais quitter la pièce blanche qui lui servait de chambre. Après un moment de réflexion, il décida d'explorer le bâtiment. Sa migraine étant retombée, il s'engagea alors dans le grand couloir. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une pièce, toujours blanche, où on pouvait remarquer un canapé et un…

\- … Hippie ?!

\- T'as trop pris de calmants, grooos !

Sur un fauteuil était assis le Hippie qui levait maintenant la main d'un air ahuri, ses lunettes reflétant la lumière. Mathieu le regarda d'un air incompris. Que faisait-il là ? D'abord le Patron, maintenant le Hippie ? Il commença à douter sur l'efficacité des gélules rouge et rose. Et sur lui-même. Tous ces gens étaient dans sa tête ? Mais puisqu'il se soignait, pourquoi étaient-ils encore là ?

\- Mathieuuuu !

Une voix d'enfant interrompit ses pensées. Il tourna les yeux vers le canapé et l'aperçu lui aussi. Le Geek était assis, les yeux brillants de malice, serrant contre lui une peluche en forme de chat.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais ?

Le gamer fit lui aussi un signe de la main pour le saluer. Mathieu ne comprenait plus rien. Toutes ses personnalités étaient venu jusqu'à lui. Toutes ? Non… Mathieu compta. Le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek… trois. Il ne manquait plus que…

\- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Il regarda d'où elle provenait. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un panda. Maître Panda. Mathieu ne le reconnaissait pas. Sa voix, contrairement à d'habitude, n'était pas enjoué. Non. Elle était sèche, stricte. Et son regard… son visage doux et mignon était maintenant dur et glacial.

\- Je t'ai posé une question Mathieu ! Réponds-moi ! Ho, pardon, tu ne peux peut-être pas ! Si ça se trouve, les médicaments que tu prends t'ont transformé en légume. Ou bien tu as tout simplement donné ta langue à ton chat ? Ha pardon, c'est vrai, on te l'a pris ! Comme tout le reste ! La vérité Mathieu, c'est que tu es faible. Si faible que tu ne peux même pas refuser des médicaments. Si faible que tu ne peux même pas te débrouiller seul.

Le Panda s'approcha peu à peu de Mathieu qui eut pour réflexe de se protéger de ses bras. Son ami lui faisait peur. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ? Il savait que Maître Panda ne ferais jamais de mal à personne, si ce n'est à un ou deux chasseurs, mais lui, le Panda qui se tenait là semblait pouvoir bondir sur son originel d'un moment à l'autre, près à lui faire du mal, toutes griffes dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mathieu ? Tu as peur de moi ? Le petit panda que je suis te fait peur maintenant ? Et tu as raison d'avoir peur, tu sais ? Mais tu devrais avoir encore plus peur. Oui. Plus peur de ceux que tu oses encore appeler tes "amis".

Derrière l'ursidé apparurent le Geek et le Hippie, avec une expression que Mathieu ne leur connaissait pas. Comme avec le Panda, leurs visages avaient changé. Ils étaient haineux, remplient de colère. Ils regardaient tous les trois Mathieu avec leurs yeux glacials.

\- Tu croyais qu'on te pardonnerait ? commença le Geek avec une voix bien plus grave que la normal. Tu sais que j'ai failli mourir ? Tu sais que mon corps disparaissait sans que je ne puisse rien faire ? Tu sais qu'on t'a appelé ? Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est que de voir son corps disparaître petit à petit, de voir la seule personne que tu as toujours cru t'aimer t'abandonner et vouloir ta mort...

Même si la voix du gamer était plus grave, on voyait qu'elle se brisait petit à petit. Tristesse. Haine. Désespoir. De nouveau de la haine. Mathieu, qui avait toujours cru le Geek incapable de quoi que ce soit le remit en question. Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Voir son créateur le délaisser, voir son corps disparaître, en sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourra changer le fait qu'il mourrait et qu'il serait bientôt englouti par le noir. Ne laissant absolument aucune trace de lui. Ce faisant totalement oublier. Voir la seul personne qui te porte de l'affection, rire, s'amuser, tourner les épisodes de SLG sans toi, en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout était normal et que rien n'avait changé. Avant de disparaître pour l'éternité.

Le schizophrène se sentit frissonner et une vague d'angoisse et de tristesse le submergea. C'est la voix du Hippie qui le sortit de ses pensées. C'est la première fois que Mathieu le voyait totalement sobre, ce qui lui paraissait impossible.

\- Tu sais qu'on a tous failli y passer ? Pendant que toi tu dormais tranquillement au chaud, nous, on devait se battre pour survivre. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous aurais aidés n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi aider tes "amis" ? C'est vrai. Pourquoi les aider ? Ils ne valent rien à tes yeux. Mais tu sais quoi Mathieu ? Si je le pouvais, je te ferais ingurgiter toutes mes réserves de drogues jusqu'à ce que tu fasses une overdose et que tu en meurs.

Le youtubeurs fut choqué par les paroles du Hippie. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. Et encore moi la sienne. De toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils mourraient tous dans les prochains jours. « _Tu n'es qu'un connard, Mathieu_ » « _Un connard hypocrite_ » « _Un lâche ignorant_ » « _Un salopard sans cœur _». Des tonnes d'insultes déferlèrent dans sa tête. Toutes les plus horrible les unes que les autres. Il hurla un "Laissez-moi !" mais rien n'y fit.

Et soudain, il comprit. Son coeur se serra. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, et il venait tout juste de s'en apercevoir.

Le Geek qui lui faisait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait sans verser une seule larme. Le Hippie qui était direct lorsqu'il était sobre. Et le Panda qui était blessant dans ses mots. Chacun possédaient une face cachée que Mathieu ignorait. Il ne les connaissait pas entièrement. Mais est-ce que cela était possible ? S'ils sortaient réellement de son imagination, comment cela pouvait être possible qu'il ne les connaisse pas entièrement ? Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt ?

\- Tu as de la chance que Patron ait eu une meilleure idée que Hippie.

Le schizophrène réfléchi un instant. L''idée du Hippie était de le tuer avec de la drogue. Alors l'idée du Patron ça serait...

Sa tête le cogna puis un cri déchirant rempli de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de Mathieu et raisonna dans la salle blanche.

Ce fut le dernier coup qui vint résonner contre la barrière de verre. Un bruit de vitre cassée se fit entendre, résonnant dans l'âme de Mathieu. Le verre brisé retentissait contre le sol noir de son esprit. Une partie de la cage de verre séparant Mathieu de ses personnalités était maintenant éparpillée par terre. Le schizophrène, assis sur le sol, les genoux sous le menton, tourna sa tête en direction de ce bruit, curieux de voir ce qui avait interrompu ses pensées. Et il les vit. Tous. Dernière cette immense vitre, maintenant brisée. Le Patron le regarda, un sourire dentelé sur son visage. Un véritable démon. Face à sa future proie. Mathieu s'affola. Il fut pris d'une terreur paralysante. Le Patron, ce criminel professionnel, avançait dans sa direction. Que pourrait-il bien lui faire ? La pire de toutes ses personnalités était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Et il s'approchait doucement.

\- HAAAAAA ! Hinnnnn... Ma... MA TÊTE !...

Mathieu tomba à genoux sous la douleur que lui procurait son crâne. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu aussi mal que maintenant. Il se passait trop de chose... Il ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu. Les médicaments bicolores ne l'avaient pas soigné. Ils avaient provoqué le courroux de ses personnalités. Elles n'existaient pas ? Pourtant, ce qu'il voyait, entendait, ressentait lui semblait bien réel. Chaque mots, chaque expressions, chaque regards, chaque sentiments. Il les ressentait. Il les ressentait et eux les ressentaient aussi. Ils avaient presque toujours été là. Ils faisaient parti de lui maintenant. Le Geek, le Patron, le Hippie, Maître Panda. Et même les autres. La Fille, le Prof, l'Homme à la cravate, le Démon. Ainsi que Mathieu lui-même. Ensemble ils formaient une famille. C'est ENSEMBLE qu'ils présentaient l'émission Salut Les Geeks. Et c'est ENSEMBLE qu'ils forment ce que Mathieu est aujourd'hui. C'est ENSEMBLE qu'ils forment Mathieu Sommet.

\- Hinnn... Vous... Je... Vous avez raison... Je... Je suis... Réellement...

\- Qu'est-ce-q...

Le docteur Frédéric entra dans la pièce, alerté par les cris d'un patient. Il regarda par terre, en bas de la porte, à l'endroit où se trouvait Mathieu. Il était en train d'agoniser, se tenant la tête de ses mains, fermant les yeux, en gémissant de douleur. Lorsque le docteur le reconnu, il courut vers lui en l'interpellant:

\- MATHIEU ! Tu devrais être dans ton lit ! Tu es trop faible pour le moment ! Tu dois rester coucher ! Mathieu ! Mathieu, est-ce que ça va ?!

Il s'agenouilla au près du malade, le relevant un peu vers l'arrière.

\- Viens Mathieu, tu ne dois pas rester là. Il faut que tu ailles te recoucher.

Sa voix paternel sonnait fausse. Une fausse note qui était la depuis le début et que Mathieu venait d'apercevoir. Un mensonge. Il le sentait maintenant. L'homme lui mentait depuis tout ce temps.

\- Lâchez-moi...

Il peinait à articuler ses mots. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il ne voyait rien avec ses yeux fermés mais il savait que le docteur était à côté de lui. Il sentait sa main sur son épaule. Sa main qu'il avait dit « protectrice ». Il répéta tant bien que mal son ordre.

Frédéric le regardait, ses sourcils froncés, le regard sévère.

\- Mathieu tu n'as plus toute ta tête. Viens, il faut vraiment que tu te recouches. En plus, tu n'as pas pris tes m-  
Il ne put finir, interrompu par des hurlement ininterrompu de son patient qui semblait en pleine crise d'hystérie:

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Gardez les vos médocs ! J'en veux pas ! Faites moi sortir d'ici ! Je hinn… Haaaaaaaaar !...

* * *

\- Et bien ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive gamin ? T'es tout pâle. Ce sont les effets secondaires de tes gélules ?

Le Patron était là. Même pas un mètre devant Mathieu. Allongé par terre et se soutenant de ces coudes, il regardait l'homme en noir en contre-plongé. La peur mêlé à l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage pâle du schizophrène tandis que le criminel s'approchait petit à petit, un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres.

\- Non... Pas toi !... Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?... demanda Mathieu en essayant de cacher sa panique.

\- Ho, comme c'est un accueil charmant ! "Non pas toi !" Mais tu peux toujours crier, gamin. Réfléchis bien. A ton avis, maintenant, qui est le plus fort de nous deux ?

Il était vrai que depuis le début, Mathieu avait toujours pu surveiller le Patron. Mais là, c'était différent. Comme les autres, il avait changé. Il paraissait plus terrifiant. Plus vivant aussi. Il répondit à son créateur de sa voix grave:

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire ? Je t'aurais volontiers pris comme victime et t'aurais fait des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer pour te donner la mort. Mais on a eu une autre idée.

Voyant Mathieu se sentir soulagé, il ajouta:

\- Tu vas servir de mannequin. Vu que tu es faible, cela ne devrait pas être très compliqué.

Le petit brun regarda le Patron, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa tête était remplit de questions sans réponses. Le Mathieu muni de lunettes de soleil se rapprocha un peu tout en continuant à parler:

\- Tu sais gamin, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses serrer la main de ce vieux qui ose se faire appeler "docteur". C'est vrai, regarde toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es sans nous ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on est sans toi ? Tu aurais dû réfléchir au lieu d'accepter bêtement de te nourrir avec des médocs louches. C'est la première fois que j'te comprends pas Mathieu. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que toi, un SOMMET, tu sois lâche au point d'abandonner tes amis, ta famille, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tous les autres se sont inquiétés. Le Geek a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et je ne te raconte pas lorsqu'il a commencé à disparaître. Où est-ce que tu étais, toi, pendant que nous, nous étions en train de nous battre ? Allongé peinard dans un lit, à bouffer des calmants ! Tu sais pas ce qu'ils ont enduré. Ces derniers jours ont été pour eux ainsi que pour moi, les pires de toutes nos vies. Et toi Mathieu ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Que penses-tu de ces derniers jours ? Tes maux de tête à répétition, cloué sur ton lit d'hosto à longueur de journée ? Tu n'aurais jamais du serrer la main de ce type. Il t'a tout enlevé sous ton nez, sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Il n'a pas l'intention de te laisser sortir d'ici ! Tu t'es condamné tous seul. Et c'est pour toi qu'on s'est battu. Car même si on te hait, tu ne mérites pas de finir dans une cage. Parce que tu es… Parce que on a passé beaucoup de bon moment ensemble.

Des images parvenaient dans la tête de Mathieu à une vitesse surprenante. « Salut les geeks, quoi d'neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de suite » « Mais je divague – Vague ! » « Boobies ! » « Fais la danse du Pan, fais la danse du Da » « Il voulait juste – tremper le cornichon dans un pot d'peinture !» « C'est un cyclone de classe… C ! » « Baisse ta culotte, c'est moi qui pilote ! Biatch » « L'antéchrist passe à travers les flaques d'eau ! » « NOKOTA ! » « Tout le monde me déteste… » « Babylone contrôle ton esprit ! » « J'ai commandé trois putes avec extra chantilly. Ça arrive quand ? » « J'me sens pas bien, j'peux prendre rendez-vous chez vous ? – Suis moi dans mon bureau j'ai un nouveau canapé super confortable ».

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, gamin. Et ça, on l'a pas oublié.

Altruiste. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ce patron pervers criminel était altruiste ! Il faisait attention aux autres ! Jamais Mathieu ne l'aurait imaginé ! Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, seulement séparé par les petites vitres noirs des lunettes du Patron. Il ne les connaissait pas entièrement mais était resté avec eux pendant longtemps. Ils avaient vu son évolution alors que lui n'avait jamais cherché à savoir qui ils étaient réellement. Et ce mot lui revint en tête une fois de plus. ENSEMBLE. Il fixait toujours les yeux de sa personnalité à travers ses lunettes.

Il y vit toute la douleur, la haine, l'inquiétude, la terreur, qui avaient été emprisonnées avec ses personnalités dans la cage de verre. Il vit le chagrin du Geek. L'incompréhension du Hippie. L'angoisse de Maître Panda. Ainsi que l'appréhension du Patron. Il vit les larmes du Geek dégoulinant sur ses joues. Le Panda incertain du discours qu'il lui prononçait pour tenter de le réconforter. La manière dont le Patron s'y prit pour qu'ils puissent tous revenir a durée indéterminée autour de leur hôte. Taper tous ensemble sur cette grande vitre, avant que Mathieu ne prenne ses médicaments. Taper, cogner, forcer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Et prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Le Patron était à présent accroupit au-dessus des jambes de Mathieu. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

\- Tu vas prendre possession de mon corps ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le criminel approchait doucement sa main en direction du front d'un Mathieu tremblant tout en prononçant ces mots :

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es faible et que tu ne pourras jamais vaincre ton ennemi.

Le schizophrène arrêta de réfléchir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était pris au piège. Mais que se passera-il lorsqu'il ne sera plus maître de lui-même ? Allait-il mourir ? Ou bien, sombrer dans le coma ? Ou peut-être allait-il tout simplement disparaître… laissant à jamais son corps au diable. Il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, la terreur s'emparant de son être.

Les doigts du Patron étaient à un centimètre de son front.

Il sentit une pression entre ses deux yeux et hurla.

* * *

Un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce blanche avant que Mathieu ne bascule dans les bras de Frédéric, paniqué par le hurlement de son patient.

\- Mathieu ?! Mathieu ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Mathieu !

Il le secoua doucement en l'appelant pour qu'il se réveille mais rien n'y fit. Mathieu avait la tête penchée vers l'avant, le visage inexpressif, comme évanoui. C'est quelques secondes plus tard que son visage figé afficha un sourire dentelé. Comme celui d'un démon.

\- Hey

Mathieu leva les yeux vers ceux du docteur. Sa voix était grave. Ses yeux exprimaient une joie haineuse. Un sourire sadique éclairait son visage.

La voix qu'il avait pris, cette voix suave, n'était-ce pas celle qu'il prenait pour faire la voix du Patron ? La personnalité qu'il disait pervers et criminel professionnel ? Le docteur eu un instant de frayeur mais se ressaisit. Il regarda le malade mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Le mot « Doc… » retentit dans la pièce et toute la scène se passa très vite. Un poing. Un coup. Et les murs blancs furent immaculés de taches rouges. Des taches rouge sang.

Mathieu se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Celle-ci bourdonnait, et lui tapait fortement. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas allongé dans le lit blanc. Il dormait sur le sol glacé d'une pièce au mur teinté de rouge. Il se leva et remarqua que ce rouge était une écriture. Une écriture rouge sang. « Tu vois, c'était simple »

L'atmosphère froide commença à se faire sentir. Mathieu croyait qu'il rêvait. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

*plop*

Un son retentit. Doucement. Presque muet.

*plop*

Encore. Environ toutes les quatre secondes.

*plop*

Il était debout face à l'écriture.

*plop*

Il se retourna.

*plop*

« _Mais qu'est-ce q…_ »

*plop*

Un hurlement de terreur s'échappa de sa bouche et retentit dans la pièce.

*plop*

Mathieu le vit. Étendu sur le canapé. Le docteur Frédéric, tiré d'un film d'horreur. Le visage complètement défiguré. Le bras droit retourné. Et bien d'autres horreurs. Son sang dégoulinait le long de son bras, coulant jusqu'à ses doigts avant de tomber et de s'écraser contre la flaque rouge qui était sur le sol.

Le schizophrène recula. Il se souvenait.

\- Non, non, non…

\- Et si gamin. Et si.

Le Patron était assis sur le fauteuil, lâchant un nuage de fumé.

\- On l'a fait pour toi. Pour nous. Parce que tu sais, ces médicaments ? Ils t'auraient tué. Aussi bien nous que toi. Alors tu devrais nous dire merci.

\- Vous dire merci ? Tu as vu ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez tué quelqu'un !

Il s'approcha du Patron et le gifla fort. Si fort que celui-ci en garda la marque.

\- Coquin… Je sais que je l'ai mérité, dit-il de sa voix grave. Mais toi aussi !

Il le gifla à son tour. Puis il en reçut trois autres. Du Hippie, du Panda et du Geek. Ils étaient tous là à présent. Mathieu avait quatre mains gravé sur le visage. Il dévisagea chacune de ses personnalités. Elles étaient toutes redevenues comme avant. Plus aucune haine. Juste quelques sourires discrets ainsi que deux petites perles brillantes aux coins des yeux du gamer.

\- On est soulagé que tu ailles bien… commença Maitre Panda. On a eu si peur que tu meurs à cause de ces choses rouges et roses… on voulait te punir mais pas te tuer… on est tellement désolés Mathieu…

Ses yeux se mirent à scintiller. Il était sincère. Mathieu réfléchit. Ils étaient tous liés. Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Comme des vrais amis. Comme une famille. Il les prit tous dans ses bras. Et s'excusa. S'excusa pour tout. Pour son comportement, sa lâcheté, sa trahison, ses bêtises. Il s'excusa de ne pas les connaître entièrement. De ne pas avoir su décrypter leurs sentiments. Ils se reculèrent, tous. Chacun avait des larmes sur les joues. Sauf le Patron. Il avait peut-être les larmes aux yeux mais on ne pouvait pas vérifier à cause de ses lunettes noires.

\- Gamin, faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille. Les flics vont pas tarder à se ramener.

Mathieu jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce maintenant rouge, regarda une dernière fois le docteur, puis s'éclipsa par la porte de secours. Ses personnalités et lui-même étaient sauvés. Et ils rentraient chez eux dans une lumière protectrice. Sachant qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

* * *

**\- T'inquiètes pas gamin. On nettoiera avec l'aspirateur Bissel !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. On y va !**

**Je voulais trop mettre ça à la fin xD (#SLG86)**

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire/review, ça me ferais très plaisir ^^ (et m'encouragera pour plus tard pensez-y ! et oui. Reviews = Carburant = Ecriture = Fanfic)**

**Je rappelle quand même que cette fanfiction est tirée du fanmade de Sarielle que je remercie d'ailleurs pour son magnifique travail ! (Bravo ! :3)**

**Je remercie également Ileena de son aide pour la correction :D (Bon travail demoiselle !)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse mes p'tits loup ! ^^**

**Yuki, le sanguini irisé**


End file.
